Violet Finn (Jophielle Love)
(paternal) Jeff Webber Naomi Dreyfus Raymond Berlin (legal) Carolyn Webberhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyxtqXtIP9Y ... Mentioned at minute 5:06. (step) (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Steve Hardy Helene Webber (both deceased) Audrey Hardy (step) (maternal) |aunts/uncles = Harrison Chase (paternal) Steve Webber Sarah Webber Elizabeth Webber (maternal) |cousins = Cameron Webber Jake Spencer Aiden Spencer (maternal) |godparents = |relatives = Laura Spencer (adoptive) Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. Tommy Hardy (adoptive) (maternal) |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Violet Finn will be a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Violet Finn is the daughter of Dr. Hamilton Finn and Hayden Barnes. Casting Jophiellle Love is casted to play Hamilton Finn and Hayden Barnes daughter. Jophielle is an actress, model, and acrobat who has starred in commercials and Grey’s Anatomy. She also played in the award-winning short film Rose. She is represented by KD Talents. Background In May 2017, Finn and Hayden suspect that someone is tampering with his drug results so they switch it with Hayden's sample as they wanted to see if it still came out positive, which it did. But something else came out positive and Griffin tells them that Hayden is pregnant. After finding out, Hayden wasn't sure she wanted to be a mom and Finn told her he would support her in whatever she decided. Eventually, with Finn's support, she decided to keep the baby. Hayden and Finn have also expressed that they love each other and have planned to move in together to become a family with the baby. When Hayden found out she was pregnant, she mentioned that the baby had to have been conceived two months prior, making baby Finn due in November of 2017.http://tvmegasite.net/transcripts/gh/older/2017/gh-trans-05-12-17.shtml In June, after Hayden throws up in front of Elizabeth Webber and Jake Spencer, Elizabeth guesses that she's pregnant and Hayden confirms it. Days later, Curtis correctly guesses that Hayden is pregnant and she is also having a hard time coming to terms with being pregnant so much so that she doesn't know if she wants to be a mother. Hayden is also experiencing a lot of morning sickness. In August, the baby's parents were supposed to get married but its mother's ex-husband showed up and threatened her so she left town. On September 5, Hayden wrote Finn a goodbye letter stating that there were complications with the pregnancy and the baby didn't survive but it was later revealed that Hayden had lied. Baby Girl Finn was presumably born in November 2017. On August 22nd, 2019, Hayden received a phone call and asked to speak with “her.” She proceeded to gush over how happy she was to hear her daughter’s voice and asked “Sweetheart”, confirming that she had a daughter. Family tree Photo gallery HayFinnpregnant.png|Finn and Hayden find out she's pregnant HayFinnwantthisbaby.png|Deciding they want their baby HaydenFinnbelly1.png HaydenCurtisFinn1.png|Hayden tells Curtis that she doesn't know if she wants her baby while Finn listens Haydenstartsshowing.png|Hayden starts showing Haydenbellyrub.png IMG_-vc37ip.jpg|Baby Finn parents reunites (2019) IMG_z1em3o.jpg|Talking about her daughter IMG_-8r3p6o.jpg|Confirm that Fayden has a daughter IMG 20191021 151838.jpg|1 year old Baby girl Finn References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Hardy family Category:Webber family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Unborn babies